deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yugo Vs. Chell
Yugo Vs Chell is a "what-if" Death Battle, featuring Yugo from Wakfu and Chell from Portal. Introduction these two are masters of teleportation! Valve vs Ankama, Who is the better warper? Interlude Wiz: When you think of portals, who do you think of? Boomstick: Well, first i'd think of Chell, test subject #1 from Portal Wiz: and i'd think of Yugo, the kid Eliatrope from Wakfu. Boomstick: These two are masters of teleportation Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Yugo Wiz: Yugo is one of the Six Eliatropes, beings that existed centuries before the events of the Wakfu show Boomstick: wait, WAIT, so this kid has been around for centuries and he's still a kid? Grow up, Yugo! Wiz: no Boomstick, he was reborn. you see, Eliatropes are tied to Dragons in the wakfu universe, for every Dofus, or Dragon egg laid, an Eliatrope and a Dragon are hatched. Boomstick: this sounds complicated. Wiz: the Eliatropes lived on a world far away from the World of Twelve, the world where the Wakfu game and show take place Boomstick: so not only has he been around for centuries, he's also from another world? Wiz: yes. in fact, he would not be in the world of twelve had a spacefaring race, the Mechasma attacked the Eliatrope World. Boomstick: are we done with the backstory? Wiz: Yugo was reborn with the dragon Adamai and their Dofus was protected by Goulagran, one of the six original dragons. Goulagran enchanted a bird named Az, and so forth Az was tied to Yugo. Goulagran then left Yugo in the care of Alibert, a humble cook. Boomstick: anyways... Yugo discovered his powers while fooling around with Az in a kitchen. from there on he teamed up with Ruel Stroud, Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove, Evangelyne, and Amalia Sheran Sharm, Learning to control his powers, and save the world from Nox, an evil tech wizard out to rewind time by absorbing Wakfu from all living things. Wiz: right. after defeating Nox, Yugo met Qilby, one of the original members of their species. Quilby and Yugo set out on a quest to save hundreds of Eliatrope children. Boomstick: However, Qilby was a traitor, and strongly hated Yugo, as he was crowned the King Eliatrope. Yugo managed to defeat Qilby with powers unlocked over his adventure Weapons Wiz: Yugo can channel Wakfu, a life energy that exists in everything. Boomstick: Yugo can channel his Wakfu into portals, allowing him to teleport objects or himself short distances. Wiz: if he overlaps two of these portals, he can create an Energy laser, the Portal blast. the portal blast is extremely powerful, capable of causing great damage to a grown up version of Adamai, one of the most powerful beings of the Wakfu universe. Boomstick: he can also channel his Wakfu into a Sword and Shield. these can slice and cause damage like a real sword and shield. Feats Wiz: Yugo has acquired many feats. Boomstick: Yugo took down Qilby, an older and more powerful member of his species, singlehandedly. Wiz: He also took down a grown version of his brother Adamai, who was also possessed by Anathar, a Shushu who specifically copies people, and makes them more powerful while they are possessed. Weaknesses Boomstick: that being said, Yugo is a kid. as such he is weak. in both of his feats, he was nearly killed by his opponent, and he was once even killed by Nox. the only reason he is still alive is because Nox accidentally reset time 20 minutes before Yugo was killed. Wiz: being a child, Yugo has not fully mastered the powers of Wakfu, for example the sword and shield ability had to be granted to him by Phaerys the Dragon. Boomstick: For a kid, Yugo is pretty strong though. let's see his opponent. Chell Wiz: Sometime within the 2000's, Aperture Science was on top of the world. they had invented Repulsion Gel, Conversion Gel, the Portal Device, and an A.I. Named GLaDOS. Boomstick: GLaDOS took over all of aperture sciences, using Nerve Gas to kill everybody within Aperture science. or so she thought. Wiz: There was one lone survivor, Chell. Chell is a Young, mute woman. she has not spoken a word in either one of the Portal games. Being unable to say No, Chell was forced through a series of "Tests" Designed by GLaDOS, with the promise of a cake at the end of cou- Boomstick: THE CAKE IS A LIE!!! Wiz: did you really have to say it? Boomstick: of course I had to! Wiz: anyways... Chell made it through 19 of GLaDOS' tests, before facing the vile machine herself. Chell was able to deactivate GLaDOS purely by sticking personality cores on her. Boomstick: She actually had to take down GLaDOS Twice. after GLaDOS was reawakened, she forced Chell through 21 more tests before Chell took out GLaDOS' core and replaced her with Wheatley, a moronic core. Wheatley went mad with power and forced Chell through 19 more tests before she shot Wheatley out into space. weapons Wiz: Chell is armed with the two way portal device. with this gun she can make two portals, orange and blue. these portals can instantly teleport her between the blue and orange portal Bomstick: also, while not being a weapon, she has two attatchments on her feet, these are the Long fall boots. these allow her to fall from any height and take no damage whatsoever. feats Wiz: Chell is incredibly smart. she was able to pass through a great amount of mind boggling puzzles and was rewarded for her efforts. Boomstick: as mentioned, she also defeated GLaDOS on her own Twice, and defeated Wheatley and sent him out into space, where she survived in space for a few seconds without a space suit. weaknesses Wiz: Chell has no armor. she can easily be killed by Sentry turrets, electrocution, incineration, etc. Boomstick: She also has no swimming ability whatsoever. if she falls in Water, it's game over for her. Wiz: the Portal device can only generate portals on Moonstone platforms or Portal gel, which itself is made of moonstone. this is dangerous, as she's completely weaponless without her Portal Device. Boomstick: alright, the combatants are set, it's time to settle this once and for all, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle! (Aperture sciences testing facilities) Yugo teleports in. "where do you think we are, Az?" the small bird chirped at him in response. looking at a figure in another room he talks to Az. "Maybe they can tell us!" the Young Eliatrope teleports in front of the figure, a woman wearing a jumpsuit and holding a strange device. Yugo: "Miss? do you know where we are?" Chell: "...." Yugo got upset over this. "Tell me where we are, now!" The eliatrope said, visibly getting redder and redder. Chell: "..." Yugo: "That's it, Now I'm mad!" Announcer: Fight! Chell created a blue portal under Yugo, and an orange portal on the ceiling a few feet away. Yugo flew through the portal and landed on his face. Yugo retaliated by teleporting Chell above a Window, sending Chell crashing through it. she got cut by the glass, but took no fall damage whatsoever. Chell saw a turret out of the corner of her eye, and teleported it behind Yugo. Turret: "Intruder alert!" the turret shot at Yugo, hurting him. Yugo created a Sword and Shield of his energy to block the bullets and slice the turret in half. he turned towards his opponent, who had disappeared through a portal. he followed her Chell surprised Yugo by dropping a companion cube on his head, dizzying him. Chell started to walk away, when Yugo teleported in front of her and created a portal blast, slamming Chell back. Yugo rushed towards Chell and slashed her with his Wakfu Sword, decapitating her. Announcer: K.O! Analysis Boomstick: chalk another one up for the Eliatrope. Wiz: Yugo certainly had more weapons, with his portal blast and sword. he also has had more combat experience, facing beings like Nox, Anathar, Adamai, Goulagran, and Qilby. Boomstick: This was one Chell of a battle Wiz: the winner is Yugo. Who would you be rooting for? Yugo Chell Did you like the outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Thetmartens Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015